(I'm looking for title suggestions please do so)
by Alex and Michiko
Summary: Mild AU, Self Insertion (NOT MarySue) All of the DDs are getting together, and some of them made really weird bets...Wackiness ensues! My first fanfic, PLEASE read I want people to tell me what they think.


Emily:Wayhey, my first fic-posted again with much less babbling and enough words that it isn't the shortest chapter ever anymore! Yaaaay! And now Michiko with the disclaimer, drumroll please! *drumroll is heard*  
  
Michiko:We own nothing but our own twisted imaginings. *bows* Thank you. *trumpets make that weird tada noise*  
  
Emily:This does have myself in it, but it's because this was written for fun, and I wanted to see what would happen if I was in their universe. Oh and I will make myself a DD if I have to, but I'd rather not, I hope it won't be necisary(sp?) because it would probably screw up the group dynamics, especially with my bossy tendencies. Um, I have the feeling Mimi is OOC. Could somebody tell me? Actually, could you tell me if anybody's OOC? I haven't seen the show in about a year O.o Okay I think that's all...  
  
Michiko:You forgot the begging for reveiws...even if it's just a flame, please leave a review as you leave, we'd like to know SOMEBODY read it at least...  
  
Emily:Definitely def def. We can't be picky about our reviews. Though I do prefer constructive reviews, I'm trying to get better at writing. So I would really like to know why you liked or didn't like it and what I could do to make it better. But again, I can't be picky, I'll take anything even just a "I read it" review. That's all you have to do. Write three little words. You don't even have to write your name, just put in a space and the form will let you submit. Just let me know SOMEBODY read it...  
  
Emily:  
  
{TAI! I WANNA TOUCH YOUR BUSH!!} = author's note  
{~YummyYamayummyYamayummyYamayummyYama~} =Michiko making a comment inside an author's note  
{*glomps Koushiro*} = Emily doing something in an author's note  
{~*pries Emily off Koushiro*~} =Michiko doing something in an author's note  
~Damn, Jyou is looking hot today...~ = Thoughts  
  
Oh and one more thing...I want opinions on the relationships that everyone's in at first. There won't be any evidence yet of the relationships in this chapter, but EVERYBODY pretty much is going to change who they're with in the course of the story. Somehow Daisuke ended up with Miyako *winces* I really don't want to have to write that...somebody give me a suggestion? Also, which of the Digidestined males should I be dating at first? Yeah yeah, don't look at me like that. You've got a choice of Tai, Yamato, Jyou, or Koushiro. I'm leaning towards Jyou *somewhere, somehow, you know that Jyou just sweatdropped BIG TIME* but I'll take any suggestions. Who do you want to see tortured? Maybe I should date more than one. *grins evilly, this time ALL of the guys sweatdrop* Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{*runs up with a sign that says* Boy's Car *grins, runs off*}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon guys, we gotta hurry if we're going to get to the park   
on time!" Jyou yelled.  
  
"We're coming, hold your horses worrywort! Just because you're   
driving doesn't mean you're in charge!" Tai yelled back.   
  
"Yeah? Well _I'm_ guessing the girls are already there!" Jyou shouted.   
  
There was an exclaimation from a couple of the boys who had   
placed bets, for some weird reason, on who got to the park first, and   
all six boys started running. Of course, it was only about 12 feet to   
the car, but the ones who didn't want to lose their bets were in the   
back, so the others had to run or be squashed. Jyou just rolled his   
eyes and waited as they all piled into the car, all except Koushiro,   
that is. He waited outside the car until the others had all gotten in,   
then quietly took shotgun. Jyou smiled at him, then yelled back,   
"You guys got seatbelts on?" A chorus of yeses and a "Get on with it!"   
from Tai answered him.   
  
"All right, all right, calm down..." So saying, he started the   
car and they took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{~*walks up with dignity. Has obviously lost a bet because she's wearing one of those huge fruit hats with an avacado prominently placed right in front. It's not ripe, and clashes with her eyes painfully. Her sign says* End Boy's Car. *she then says sedately* I wish to copulate with a cow. *walks off*~}  
  
{*looks like Emily lost a bet too...runs up, grinning, holding a video camera and wearing a bright pink feather boa. Yells* GIRL'S CAR! I WANNA SIT ON SNAPE'S FACE! *runs off again, laughing histerically, Michiko running after her*}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of Obidia, a much clamer preperation was going on...except for one girl, who was rediculously hyper and might as well have been bouncing off the walls.   
"C'monc'monc'mon!!" Emily yelled, bobbing up and down on her toes. "We're going to be laaaaaaaaaate!"  
  
"_Calm_ _down_ already!" yelled Sora from her room.  
  
"But I have a _bet_!"  
  
Miyako shook her head. "You bet? That isn't right, you don't have any money."  
  
"Yeah I do! It's called trip money, and I found it in the bottom of my second suitcase yesterday!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiight," said Sora sarcastically, coming out of her room, having finished preping.  
  
"What? I do!"  
  
"I know you, Em," said Mimi, finally speaking up. "And I KNOW you looked through your extra suitcase the SECOND it got here last month." Emily just looked sheepish and hung her head.  
  
"You caught me." Mimi nodded. Then Sora said,  
  
"Where'd you get the money?" At this, Emily brought her head up with a michevious grin and replied,  
  
"Who says I betted _money_?" Mimis' eyes got wide and she muttered, "You didn't." Emily's grin grew wider.  
  
"I did."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Sora said, looking at the two of them suspicously. Hikari came in the door at this point. "Hi everybody!" she said, walking into the living room, "What's up?"  
  
"Emily bet..."  
  
"Uh oh. What did you bet, Emily!?" demanded Hikari. If possible Emily's grin became even wider.   
  
"You won't have to find out what I would have to make you do if I lose, if we got there first."   
  
"What are we waiting for!? Let's get outta here!" yellped Sora.   
  
"Yes! We have to go! Get in the freakin' car everybody!" screeched Mimi, grabbing her purse and keys and running out the door.   
"Wonderful! We're FINALLY getting on the way!" Emily yelled, and bounced out.   
  
"Let's go Miyako! Being late could have very bad concequences!" called Hikari as she ran out the door.   
  
"Hmm. Well, any way it comes out, it's sure to be quiiite entertaining with plenty of embarrassing moments. I'd better grab the video camera for blackmail," Miyako muttered with a mischevious grin to match Emilys' as she ran upstairs. She came back down, grabbed her coat, concealed the camera in it, and then strolled outside to join her panicking friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily:Yes, we did lose bets. _Please_ don't ask. Not even you, Jade, m'dear.  
  
Michiko:REALLY. You don't want to know. You'd hit us for telling you. *nods earnestly*  
  
Emily:Oh and by the way, Michiko lost to ME. So start feeling sorry for the DDs...*grins evilly. This time you can tell EVERYBODY sweatdrops hugely* I'll have the next part out soon! 


End file.
